(Sad to see you go) Was sort of hoping that you'd stay
by WithoutAGhostOnTheWalls
Summary: UA Moderno. One Shot. Gendry está sinceramente cansado de ver como noche tras noche Arya logra escapar de él. Título de "Do I Wanna Know?" de Arctic Monkeys Gendrya.


**NOTAS: Hola, este es el primer One Shot o trabajo de fanfic que escribo desde hace por lo menos 5 años, esto fue escrito por lo menos hace un año y el final recién lo vine a escribir hoy día, es la primera vez que escribo para este fandom, además creo que lo escribí poco tiempo después de la separación de Gendrya en "Tormenta de Espadas" así que probablemente no es uno de mis mejores trabajos. Me inspiré completamente escuchando "Do I Wanna Know?" de Arctic Monkeys, y completamente significa que no dejé de escuchar la canción mientras escribía desde las 2:00 AM a las 5:00 AM probablemente. Espero que les guste. "Una Canción de Hielo y Fuego" le pertenece a George R. R. Martin. Me gustaría escribir otro Gendrya en el futuro así que prometo volver con alguna otra historia.**

Ella estaba recogiendo sus ropas, una vez más.

Gendry observaba con un nudo en la garganta, nuevamente, como Arya se desplazaba por su dormitorio con la gracia y agilidad de una bailarina, _un pequeño huracán,_ pensó mientras ella estaba vistiéndose inmediatamente con las prendas que encontraba a su paso.

"Estaba esperando a que te quedaras". Las palabras salen disparadas de su boca, mucho antes de que su cerebro pudiera decidir detenerlas. _Idiota, maldito idiota_ , se recuerda a sí mismo, _ella lo había dejado claro desde el principio. Solo sexo._

El recuerdo del primer día en que se acostaron juntos seguía fresco en su memoria. A pesar de que ambos se encontraban bastante intoxicados, él nunca fue capaz de olvidar la manera en que Arya se dejó caer en su regazo como una pluma, con sus brazos encerrándolo en un fuerte agarre y como los labios de la chica al posarse en su oído hicieron temblar algo en su interior. "¿Eres bueno… guardando secretos, Gendry?" La voz de la chica, de tono grave gracias a la lujuria le agregaba un tono peligroso a la pregunta. Una amenaza, quizás. Ciertamente se sentía como una.

"Mmm…" Fue lo único que salió de su boca cuando empezó a sentir como los labios de ella recorrían de manera hambrienta su cuello, succionando y mordiendo la piel. Gendry pensó en cómo no parecía existir suficiente aire que pudiera respirar, ninguna fracción de realidad a la cual aferrarse, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Se obligó a sí mismo a asentir. Después de todo se encontraba a la merced de Arya Stark, como siempre.

Arya sonrió de manera maliciosa al ver el estado desesperado en que había caído su amigo. Se lanzó a sus labios violentamente, como anteriormente había hecho también con el cuello de Gendry. Decidió alejarse solo unos milímetros para susurrar directamente adentro de la boca del chico. "Te deseo". _Así que ese era su secreto, él era muy poca cosa para que Arya Stark se quisiera admitir a si misma que había puesto sus intereses en él. Él ya sabía eso. Por supuesto._ Si la nube de estupor y los labios de la chica no estuvieran entorpeciendo su cerebro, Gendry habría sonreído amargamente.

Sin embargo, cada vez le incomodaba menos ser el secreto de Arya, si esto significaba tenerla gimiendo su nombre un par de noches a la semana. De hecho, se sentía estupendo, hasta que la chica decidía que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo en su compañía.

Desde esa primera noche, Gendry ha tenido que soportar la tortura que es ver a Arya correr a vestirse y salir por la puerta como una sombra en la oscuridad, como si tratara de huir de la escena que hace pocos momentos había ocurrido allí con los dos amantes. Había perdido la cuenta y _sin admitirlo directamente_ las esperanzas de que la chica decidiera pasar la noche con él.

 _Arya estaba asustada_ , él se dio cuenta, _asustada de que la llenaran los sentimientos que él ya estaba experimentando. Los estúpidos sentimientos que querían hacer que ambos se pudieran sentar a ver una película de terror (como solían hacer todo el tiempo, antes de que… ¿Cómo lo podría Gendry?... Complicado, esa era la palabra, antes de que las cosas se tornaran complicadas) y escucharla quejarse de la deficiencia de los efectos especiales del film. Observar como su labio inferior decidía sobresalir y su ceño se fruncía levemente mientras le explicaba estas cosas. Él quería despertar a su lado, llegar a comprobar que tan gruñona resultaba ser Arya por las mañanas, sin tener que aferrarse a los detalles de los relatos que le contaban Jon, Robb y Sansa. Llevarla a un campo en alguna carretera perdida a observar las estrellas en el prometedor cielo nocturno y hacerle el amor bajo ese mismo cielo si a ella le daba la gana. Ella estaba asustada, ante la idea de tener que contemplar y llegar a admitir sus sentimientos debido a la situación en la que se encontraban._

Su ensoñación lo tenía tan ensimismado consigo que apenas consiguió escuchar a Arya murmurar un "No puedo. Ambos lo sabemos". El chico levantó la vista para encontrarse con una sonrisa triste, casi cargada con lástima que ella le dedicaba antes de tomar su bolso y caminar hacia la puerta una vez más. _Huyendo de nuevo_ , pensó con amargura Gendry.

Lo que menos que esperaba Gendry era encontrarse con Arya al interior de su cocina esa misma madrugada. Él chico tuvo que pellizcarse dos veces la piel del interior de su muñeca para asegurarse que la escena que pintaba su mente era real. Ahí estaba ella, usando las mismas arrugadas ropas de ayer, con su pelo recién salido de la almohada, los mechones cortos y disparejos apuntaban en las más variadas direcciones. El maquillaje que la noche anterior había decorado sus ojos se encontraba esparcido desastrosamente en la parte superior de sus pómulos.

"Tu cafetera es una mierda." Dijo la chica sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada.

"¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?" se dio vuelta para echarle una mirada al reloj que colgaba en la pared detrás de él. "… Son las 08:13."

"¿No es obvio? Estoy haciendo café, idiota."

 _Así que esta era la Arya gruñona de la que tanto había escuchado. Absolutamente quería observar más de esta faceta._

Tuvo que reprimir la sonrisa que se estaba asomando en las comisuras de sus labios, y se aclaró la garganta en un intento de guardar la compostura.

"Estoy hablando en serio. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Arya?"

"Te recuerdo que eras tú el que quería que me quedara." Gendry frunció el ceño, confuso y Arya bajó su mirada al mesón, él no se percató del rubor que empezaba a teñir las mejillas de la chica.

"Sí, pero tú no lo hiciste. Tan pronto como terminamos desapareciste," _una vez más,_ quería decir pero se mordió la lengua en un intento de no demostrar como las acciones de la chica le molestaban.

"Tu sofá es bastante incomodo," fue todo lo que ella dijo a cambio.

"Tú no lo hiciste." Gendry sintió literalmente que las mariposas o lo que fueran las criaturas en sus entrañas, empezaron a enredarse, chocando las unas con las otras, no decidiéndose en ir en una misma dirección. Se sentía extraño, atolondrado y mareado, pero al ver a Arya ahí mismo, al frente suyo, después de haber querido huir una vez más de sus brazos, no cambiaría la desagradable sensación por nada en el mundo.

"No veo porque comentaría que tu sofá es una mierda, si fuera de otra manera." Soltó Arya con una sonrisa que solo podía ser definida como… ¿tímida? Gendry no lo podría decidir con claridad. Arya Stark no había sido tímida jamás.

"Sera mejor que escuches claramente esto Gendry Waters, no lo volveré a repetir." Él se sorprendió al ver las mejillas de Arya bañadas en rubor mientras esta miraba fijamente el suelo de la sala.

"¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando?" Pasó distraídamente una mano por su cabello, la mayoría de las veces los repentinos cambios de ánimo de la chica lo tomaban completamente desprevenido.

Arya habló en susurros apenas audibles: "Me gustas, Gendry."

"¿Qué?"

"Te lo dije, no lo voy a repetir."

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en los labios del chico. "También me gustas, Arry."

Arya seguía con la mirada baja, Gendry notó como sus manos estaban puestas en pequeños puños. Avanzó hasta estar al frente de ella y tomó delicadamente su rostro en sus manos, alzándolo para que sus miradas entraran en contacto.

"¿Acaso esto significa que te quedaras por las noches?" No quería albergar esperanzas pero la confesión de Arya parecía haberle dado un golpe de confianza. Acarició con sumo cuidado las mejillas de la chica, sin saber aún cómo reaccionaría ella.

"Lo pensaré," al ver como las comisuras de la boca de Gendry caían al procesar su respuesta, decidió continuar. "Roncas demasiado fuerte, Gendry."

Ambos sonrieron, Gendry aliviado de que solo se tratara de ese incoveniente y Arya al ver lo bellos que eran sus ojos azules cuando brillaban bajo la luz que entraba a través de las persianas.

Después de haber establecido todo de vuelta a la normalidad, incluyendo unas cuantas tazas de café para que Arya recuperara algo de su ánimo. Gendry no supo cómo, pero ahí estaba él, sentado en el sofá de su sala, Arya Stark acurrucada en su pecho y sentada en su regazo, con el pretexto de que no volvería a poner su cuerpo en el odioso sofá a no ser que estuviera muerta, mientras observaba como sus parpados caían cansados con cada minuto que pasaba no podía dejar de pensar como a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado en compañía de la hija menor de los Stark aún seguía con la idea de que Arya era una caja de sorpresas.


End file.
